


Adventures in intoxication

by niennavalier



Series: A Soldier's Journey [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, just for fun, random ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennavalier/pseuds/niennavalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a little drunk. Interesting conversation ensues. Super short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Another random challenge from my brother. Super short since I had to use the following words/phrases:
> 
> \- Cake
> 
> \- Acute triangle
> 
> \- Belligerent
> 
> \- "They sell pints? I'm getting one"
> 
> And in only five sentences (with the pints quote counting as a single sentence). Comment or leave kudos if you want, but this was just a bit of unedited fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"They sell pints? I'm gettin' one."

"I don't think so, Steve; somethin's telling me you've had more than enough," Bucky playfully commanded, holding back his more-than-a-little intoxicated best friend, trying to keep him at least mostly on his feet. Steve, he was a funny drunk - Bucky'd never seen him get well and truly hammered before - but it's not like he ever thought his tiny best friend would be a belligerent drunk, just really giggly, unless of course someone else pissed him off, at which point all bets were off.

"Hey, Buck," Steve slurred, nigh near incomprehensible, "I want cake, you know, like the nice little acute angle ones," he went on, hands fumbling to mimic the shape of a slice of cake, the result of extensive art knowledge and lowered inhibitions, "you gonna come get some too?"

"Course I am, you little punk," Bucky laughed, mostly at Steve's complete and hilarious intoxication, "with you to the end of the line, no more and no less, remember?"


End file.
